


At The Queen's Daisy

by klaviergavout



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, SteamWorld Heist
Genre: F/F, big gay reunion, i love these trans lady robots they love eachother so much please help me, i love this ship so much i will go down with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper Faraday's preparations for her biggest heist yet- the Red Queen's own palace- are in full swing, and by now, Royalists all over the Core are after her. Meeting her girlfriend in these conditions is no easy task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Queen's Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonling/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to poisonling, an awesome writer and person in general who's been going through a tough time right now, and since they love this pairing just as much as I do I thought they'd (hopefully) enjoy this little piece of work. ^-^ My thoughts are with you, friend.
> 
> As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy the newest installment of Piper/Rabbit fanfiction! I'm going to write more soon because honestly, when will I ever stop thinking about these wonderful robot ladies? Probably not any time soon.

The Queen’s Daisy was a shining example of what you could call traditional Royalist entertainment. Officers and privates alike would commune together for a hearty glass of crude oil and a wholesome conversation, even at the apex of conflicts with the rest of the Steamworld. Its faithful barkeep, Mr. Tubberbottom, was a true patriot and a jolly soul at heart, who would never fail to delight the customers with a tale or two. Sometimes he’d even give them a glimpse of one of the fancy tricks he could do with a shaker and some elbow grease. The air was buzzing with electricity, music was always playing, and it kept the citizens and militia of the core very happy indeed.

Captain Piper Faraday, taking pride in the fact that she wasn’t a diesel-powered Queen fanatic, had never enjoyed the place. And yet here she was, walking through the doors, completely alone. It was something she had never pictured herself doing in a thousand years, but times were very quickly changing, and so was she.

She felt her hand tighten around her revolver as she descended the ladder down further into the Daisy, stopping midway once she reached the entrance of its small supply shop. Recognising the figure that stood at the door, she tipped her hat in respect. “Frau Botchen.”

“Captain Faraday.” The familiar shopkeeper reached up and tipped her own hat with a small smile. “It’s been a long time.”

“ _Too_ long.” Piper smiled back, letting herself relax for the first time in several hours. “It’s so good to see someone here who doesn’t support the Queen. I have no patience for them. They’re all like sheep.”

“Absolutely.” Frau Botchen nodded in agreement. “I can’t even begin to imagine what you and your crew must face in battle with these dieselbots. You must work so hard. And to have started off as criminals!”

“I’m not proud of my past, Ma’am, but I learnt far more as an outlaw than any of these Royalist idiots ever will.”

I’m proud of you, Piper,” said Frau Botchen. “You’ve done far more for the people than anything the Red Queen’s ever done for them. No matter what they keep saying.”

If robots could blush, Piper would be redder than the Red Queen she had vowed to defeat.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Th’Spine, why do I n-n-n-need this much?”

Rabbit looked in protest at the heaving backpack her brother had handed her. It was chock full of everything she could imagine; spare Gallons just in case she was thirsty, an extra dress, a towel and a cushion for emergency malfunction purposes, a walkie-talkie, a wad of paper and some envelopes. Weapons were unnecessary, since Rabbit was equipped with her own, and had used them enough times to know how to maim a diesel-powered chassis or two.

“I’m only g-going for an hour at m-m-most. And you know how Piper is, always having to r-rush off to some dangerous heist.”

“But Rabbit, you’re a _steambot._ ” The Spine gestured at her as if it was obvious as to what he was getting at.

“So?”

“ _So?_ If they’re out to kill Piper because _she’s_ a steambot, what do you think they might do to you?”

Rabbit shot her silver brother a deadpan look. “They’re out to kill Piper because she’s o-out to kill _them._ And besid-es, I’ve probably been in more w-w-wars than they have. Ever.”

“Still." A sigh. "You’ve got to stay safe. We need you to be safe, okay?”

That didn’t sound calm. Rabbit looked up at him in slight surprise, only to notice the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Quietly she put down the backpack, walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.  
  
“Oh, Spine." She rubbed his back a little in a naïve attempt at comfort. "I’ll b-b-be okay. I know how to figh-t if I need to. And my girlfriend isn’t a c-captain for nothing.”

He buried his head into her shoulder. “I know. I’m sorry. It just scares me sometimes, you know. All this war. All this secrecy. All this _nonsense._ "

“I know.”

* * *

“So, what do I do now?”

“Go wait in the back by those crates, Piper. I promise she’ll be here soon.”

Piper couldn’t say that she’d ever met anyone in secret before, and in her anxiety she could feel her insides whirring and whizzing double time. Her surrounding’s hardly helped the situation; it was a dark and grey place, lined with rusting metal, crates stacked full of pristine guns and empty magazines, and in the midst of them a steambot. It didn’t help that a few steps downstairs was a minimum of at least thirty armed officers ready and willing to shoot her if she got in their way. She was more than ready to do the same to them, but not in front of _her._ Not now.

* * *

Before Rabbit could take one good step down the ladder leading into the Queen’s Daisy, she felt two strong arms lift her off of it and whirl her around. In the heat of the joyous moment both of them began to laugh, and eventually Rabbit was set down on solid ground. Piper led her to the back of the room, and once they were safely there, hidden well behind crates and rusting metal and empty magazines, she finally turned to her mistress.

“Hello, you,” said Piper, with a smile.

“Hello.”

Blue eyes met emerald, and all so suddenly, Piper felt hands clamp around her face and a pretty robot kissing her and desperation and relief and love, love, _love;_ all so suddenly, being a steambot in a tavern full of Royalists didn’t seem so bad after all.


End file.
